1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat frame assembly for a motor vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat frame assembly including adjustable side bolsters that allow for compact folding of a motor vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle includes one or more seat assemblies for supporting occupants within a passenger compartment. The seat assembly typically includes a seat cushion and a seat back pivotally secured to the seat cushion. The seat back is generally movable between an upright seating position and a stowed position, in which the seat back is folded against the seat cushion. When the seat back is in its stowed position, additional storage space is created within the passenger compartment above the folded seat back.
The seat cushion and the seat back each include side bolsters or side support structures for supporting a seat occupant. Such side bolsters are particularly useful in supporting the seat occupant during lateral accelerations of the motor vehicle. The side bolsters present, however, a problem during folding of the seat back into its stowed position. Specifically, the side bolsters along the seat cushion and/or seat back prevent the seat back and the seat cushion from folding completely flat against one another. As a result, an amount of space within the passenger compartment that would ideally be used for storage is instead occupied by the seat assembly.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable side bolster that allows a seat back and a seat cushion to fold completely flat against one another in order to maximize storage space within a motor vehicle passenger compartment.